Pollyanna/26
| autor=Eleanor H. Porter | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział XXVI. Gra i jej zwolennicy. Któregoś dnia po południu Nansy zameldowała pannie Polly córkę pani Smith. Milly była bardzo zażenowana, gdyż była tu po raz pierwszy i zaczerwieniła się, jak raczek, gdy panna Polly weszła do pokoju. — Przyszłam dowiedzieć się o zdrowie Pollyanny — przemówiła nieśmiało. — Bardzo to uprzejmie z twojej strony — odpowiedziała panna Polly. — Niestety, nie mogę ci powiedzieć nic dobrego, stan zdrowia bowiem Pollyanny jest bez zmiany. A jak się miewa twoja mateczka? — Właśnie przychodzę, aby mówić o niej, to jest właściwie prosić, żeby pani powiedziała Pollyannie — mówiła Milly bezładnie i prawie jednym tchem — że my obie z matką uważamy, że to jest naprawdę straszne — nie móc chodzić! I po tem wszystkiem, co ona zrobiła dla nas, to znaczy dla matki, ucząc ją tej gry! Teraz, kiedyśmy się dowiedziały, że nie będzie mogła grać sama... biedna, biedna dziewczynka... Ale to, co zrobiła dla nas, czy nie mogłoby jej samej dopomóc? Właśnie z powodu gry... przecież mogłaby się cieszyć... to znaczy mogłaby być choć trochę zadowoloną... Milly przerwała, nie wiedząc, co mówić dalej. Zdawało się, że pragnie, aby panna Polly jej pomogła. Tymczasem ta słuchała uważnie, lecz widać było, że z tego, co mówiła Milly, zrozumiała tylko cośniecoś. Słyszała, że Milly jest trochę „dziwna“, ale nie spodziewała się, że aż do tego stopnia! Nie mogła sobie wytłumaczyć całego tego potoku słów bez znaczenia, bezładnych i nielogicznych. To też gdy Milly zatrzymała się, panna Polly odezwała się spokojnie: — Niezupełnie dobrze rozumiem cię, Milly! Zechciej wytłumaczyć mi dokładniej, co chcesz, abym powiedziała mej siostrzenicy! — Chciałam tylko, żeby pani w jakikolwiek sposób dała Pollyannie do zrozumienia, ile ona dla nas zrobiła dobrego. Niewątpliwie, ona sama też trochę wie o tem, gdyż nie mogła nie zauważyć zmiany, jaka zaszła w matce i we mnie. Ja również próbowałam grać... trochę! Panna Polly ściągnęła brwi. Chciała zapytać, co to za gra, i na czem polega, lecz nie zdążyła, gdyż Milly mówiła dalej: — Pani wie, jak przedtem było z matką trudno. Zawsze pragnęła czegoś innego, niż to, co miała; wiecznie była ze wszystkiego niezadowolona, zgryźliwa. Coprawda, nie można było dziwić się jej, wobec stanu jej zdrowia. Teraz jest zupełnie inaczej, pozwala mi otwierać okno, wszystkiem się interesuje, opiekuje się mną! Prócz tego robi skarpetki i ciepłą bieliznę dla szpitala i cieszy się, że może to robić! Wszystko to, proszę pani, jest dziełem Pollyanny. Ona wytłumaczyła matce, że chociaż nie włada nogami, ma jednak ręce i powinna się cieszyć z tego, że może niemi coś robić! Wtedy matka, pomyślawszy nieco, wzięła się do robienia skarpetek i ciepłej bielizny! A gdyby pani widziała jak się teraz zmienił nasz pokój! Dawniej był ciemny i ponury tak, że aż nieprzyjemnie było wchodzić, obecnie zaś jest jasny, a widma słoneczne z rozwieszonych przez Pollyannę w oknie szkiełek nadają mu wygląd wesoły i promienny! Chciałybyśmy, żeby pani powiedziała Pollyannie, iż całą tę zmianę ku lepszemu zawdzięczamy tylko jej! I niech pani powie jej jeszcze, że jesteśmy szczęśliwe, żeśmy ją poznały; i że może ją to choć trochę ucieszy, gdy będzie o tem wiedziała. To już wszystko — dodała zażenowana — pani jej to powie? Nieprawdaż? — Ależ oczywiście, moje dziecko — odpowiedziała panna Polly, nie będąc jednak pewną, czy potrafi dokładnie powtórzyć, co jej w tak bezładny sposób opowiedziała Milly. Pomimo, że panna Polly nie wpuszczała do pokoju chorej nikogo, ilość odwiedzin zwiększała się z każdym dniem, a każdy z odwiedzających miał jakieś dla chorej polecenie, które chwilami bardzo zaciekawiały pannę Polly. Pewnego razu przyszła niejaka pani Benton. Panna Polly znała ją z widzenia, ale przedtem nigdy nie zamieniły ze sobą ani słowa. Była to najnieszczęśliwsza może w całem mieście osoba, gdyż w przeciągu krótkiego czasu straciła męża i dwoje dzieci. Pozostał jej tylko jedyny syn, cała jej pociecha. Chodziła stale w żałobie, ale dziś panna Polly spostrzegła, że miała na sobie biały koronkowy kołnierzyk i kolorowy krawacik. Pani Benton ze łzami w oczach opowiadała, jak bardzo się zmartwiła, gdy się dowiedziała o wypadku i zapytała, czy mogłaby zobaczyć Pollyannę. Panna Polly odmówiła: — Narazie nie wolno jej jeszcze nikogo widywać. Potem — być może! Ale pani Benton, wychodząc, zwróciła się do panny Polly: — Czy jednak nie zgodziłaby się pani powiedzieć coś Pollyannie w mojem imieniu? — Ależ naturalnie, proszę pani, z przyjemnością! — A więc niech jej pani powie, że noszę to — i wskazała na kołnierzyk i krawat. Następnie, widząc, że panna Polly patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem, dodała: — Siostrzenica pani od dłuższego czasu namawiała mnie, bym przestała nosić czarny kolor i włożyła na siebie coś kolorowego, więc myślę, że się ucieszy, dowiedziawszy się, że jej usłuchałam. Mówiła mi zawsze, że najwięcej się z tego ucieszył Fred, a pani wie przecież, że Fred — to jest wszystko, co mi jeszcze pozostało na świecie! wszyscy inni... Pani Benton nie dokończyła, odwracając się pośpiesznie. — Niech pani jej to powie! Ona zrozumie — dodała, skierowując się ku wyjściu. Tego samego dnia, tylko nieco później, przyszła jakaś całkiem nieznajoma pani w żałobie. Panna Polly nie widziała jej nigdy i dziwiła się, skąd Pollyanna mogła ją poznać. Nazwisko „Tarbell“, umieszczone na wizytowej kartce, podanej przez Nansy, również nic nie mówiło. — Jestem obcą dla pani, ale nie jestem obcą dla jej siostrzenicy — powiedziała na wstępie pani Tarbell. — Jestem przyjezdną; mieszkam tu w lecznicy i codziennie z nakazu lekarza odbywam długie spacery. Podczas jednego z nich właśnie poznałam siostrzenicę pani. To drogie, kochane dziecko! Chciałabym, żeby pani zrozumiała, czem ta słoneczka dziewczynka stała się dla mnie! Gdy przyjechałam tu, czułam się tak bardzo osamotniona i smutna! Promienna jej twarzyczka przypomniała mi moją córeczkę, którą straciłam przed kilku laty! Wiadomość o wypadku poruszyła mię do głębi serca, a gdy się dowiedziałam, że biedactwo nie będzie mogło chodzić, i przez to musi się czuć bardzo nieszczęśliwa, przyszłam odwiedzić panią i zakomunikować jej wyrazy szczerego współczucia! — To bardzo uprzejmie z pani strony — odpowiedziała grzecznie panna Polly. — A teraz poproszę panią o następującą przysługę: może pani zechce powiedzieć Pollyannie, że „pani Tarbell jest już zadowolona“. Wiem, że te słowa wydają się pani dziwnemi, że pani mnie nie rozumie, i przepraszam bardzo, że nie mogę pani wytłumaczyć tego dokładniej — oczy jej nabrały smutnego wyrazu, a uśmiech powoli znikł z twarzy. — Lecz siostrzenica pani zrozumie, co chciałam przez to powiedzieć! Dziękuję pani zgóry i przepraszam, że pozwoliłam sobie ją niepokoić — dodała, wychodząc. Panna Polly, zupełnie tym razem oszołomiona, udała się bezpośrednio po wizycie do pokoju Pollyanny. — Pollyanno, czy znasz panią Tarbell? — zapytała na wstępie. — O tak, i bardzo ją lubię! Ona jest bardzo chora i zawsze taka smutna! Mieszka w lecznicy i stale odbywa długie spacery. Odbywamy je razem... to znaczy odbywałyśmy... Głos Pollyanny załamał się i dwie duże łzy stoczyły się po twarzyczce. — Była przed chwilą u mnie — przerwała panna Polly — i prosiła, aby powiedzieć ci, że jest teraz zadowolona! Pollyanna klasnęła w dłonie. — Tak powiedziała? Naprawdę? Ach, jak się cieszę! — Ale co to miało znaczyć? — zapytała z ciekawością panna Polly. — To była gra, ciociu, bo... Ale w tej chwili zamilkła i zakryła dłonią usteczka. — Jaka gra? — Nie, nic... ciociu, to... nie, nie mogę powiedzieć, ciociu, bo musiałabym mówić o rzeczach zakazanych! Panna Polly miała wielką ochotę wypytywać Pollyannę dalej, ale na twarzy dziewczynki tak wyraźnie odmalowało się zmieszanie i przykrość, że pomimo szczerej chęci nie odważyła się zadać żadnego zapytania. Jedna z wizyt, która nastąpiła po kilku dniach, doprowadziła jednak ciekawość panny Polly do ostateczności. Przyszła mianowicie jakaś biednie ubrana kobieta i chciała koniecznie widzieć Pollyannę. Panna Polly przyjęła ją sztywnie i, jak zwykle, odmówiła zobaczenia Pollyanny. Wtedy kobieta zaczęła opowiadać, że mieszka na krańcu miasta, jest bardzo biedna i ma dużą rodzinę. Pollyanna od czasu do czasu zaglądała do małego domku i bawiła się z dziećmi. Nauczyła ich wszystkich cudownej gry, i teraz w małym domku panuje radość i zadowolenie. Przyszła, by podziękować jej za to dobrodziejstwo! Opowiadanie biednej kobiety rozbroiło pannę Polly, która pożegnała wychodzącą bardzo uprzejmie, obiecując powiedzieć wszystko Pollyannie. Lecz gdy tylko kobieta wyszła, panna Polly zawołała Nansy. Nansy trochę się przestraszyła, bo od dnia wypadku panna Polly po raz pierwszy wołała ją takim oschłym i surowym tonem. — Nansy, proszę mi wytłumaczyć, co to jest za jakaś niesamowita gra i jak moja siostrzenica w nią grała? Dlaczego wszyscy, począwszy od pani Smith, a kończąc na tej biednej kobiecie z przedmieścia, proszą, abym powiedziała Pollyannie, że grają w jakąś grę? O ile mogę wywnioskować, każdy z nich jest z czegoś zadowolony, cieszy się, a wszyscy mówią, że zawdzięczają to Pollyannie! Początkowo chciałam dowiedzieć się o tem bezpośrednio od niej, ale nie odpowiedziała mi, a ponieważ słyszałam cośniecoś z twojej wczorajszej rozmowy z Pollyanną, domyślam się, że wiesz o co chodzi. Proszę mi więc wytłumaczyć, co to wszystko znaczy! Na te słowa Nansy najniespodziewaniej wybuchnęła płaczem. — To znaczy — mówiła, łkając, — że, począwszy prawie od dnia przyjazdu, kochana nasza dziecina starała się pocieszyć całe miasto! A teraz znów oni przychodzę, aby ją pocieszać! — Ale jak pocieszać? W jaki sposób? — Poprostu tak, proszę pani, to jest gra...! Panna Polly tupnęła nogą ze zdenerwowania. — Nansy! Jesteś, jak i tamci wszyscy! Wytłumaczże mi, co to za gra? Nansy spojrzała na pannę Polly, wahając się przez chwilę. — Dobrze, opowiem pani wszystko — powiedziała wreszcie z rezygnacją. — Jest to gra, której nauczył Pollyannę jej ojciec. Pewnego razu, gdy jeszcze była zupełnie mała, otrzymała w paczce misjonarskiej, zamiast oczekiwanej lalki — kule. Naturalnie, rozpłakała się, jak każde dziecko, ale ojciec powiedział jej na to, że w każdej okoliczności można zawsze znaleźć coś pocieszającego, a więc, że otrzymawszy kule, powinna się również cieszyć! — Cieszyć się, otrzymując kule? — zawołała panna Polly, i w tej chwili poczuła, jak łzy ściskają jej gardło, pomimo woli bowiem pomyślała o bezwładnych nóżkach dziewczynki. — Tak jest, proszę pani! Ojciec wytłumaczył jej, że powinna się cieszyć z tego, że ich nie potrzebuje! — O, Boże! — zawołała panna Polly wzruszona. — Od tego czasu — mówiła dalej Nansy — Pollyanna starała się zawsze, wszędzie i we wszystkiem znaleźć coś pocieszającego. Opowiadała mi, że wówczas nie myślała już o lalce, lecz cieszyła się, że nie potrzebuje kul. Grę tę nazwała „grą w zadowolenie“ i stosuje ją zawsze i wszędzie! Nansy opowiedziała w dalszym ciągu, jak Pollyanna stosowała grę w zadowolenie do niej samej, do jej rodziny, do pani Smith i do wielu, wielu innych osób, a panna Polly słuchała z zapartym oddechem, nie mogąc przyjść do siebie ze wzruszenia. — Ale dlaczegóż mnie nic o tem nie mówiła? — spytała wreszcie. — Dlaczego zawsze, gdy ją o to pytałam, robiła z tego taką tajemnicę? — Pani wybaczy — powiedziała wtedy Nansy — pani sama zabroniła jej mówić o ojcu, a przecież nie mogła wytłumaczyć tej gry, nie wspominając o nim. Panna Polly przygryzła wargi. — Pollyanna chciała pani pierwszej powiedzieć o wszystkiem, gdyż potrzebowała do tej gry kogoś bliskiego, ale wobec tego zakazu nie odważyła się, i wtedy ja ofiarowałam się grać z nią! — A ci wszyscy inni? — zapytała panna Polly wzruszonym głosem. — Ach, proszę pani! Obecnie już wszyscy niemal znają tę grę, gdyż Pollyanna nie robiła z niej tajemnicy. Dlatego też teraz, gdy stał się ten okropny wypadek, wszyscy są poprostu zrozpaczeni, martwią się, że biedne dziecko nie będzie mogło zastosować swej ulubionej gry do siebie. A chcą, żeby Pollyanna wiedziała, że grają w tę grę, gdyż pragnieniem jej było mieć jak najwięcej zwolenników! — Znam kogoś, kto będzie bardzo gorliwym jej zwolennikiem — szepnęła drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem panna Polly, skierowując się ku wyjściu. Nansy spojrzała za wychodzącą i pomyślała: — Zdaje mi się, że gdy chodzi o Pollyannę, panna Polly byłaby teraz zdolna do wszystkiego! Tym razem, rozmawiając z Pollyanną, panna Polly opowiedziała o odwiedzinach biednej kobiety, która prosiła, by podziękować Pollyannie za nauczenie jej i jej dzieci gry. — A wychodząc — mówiła panna Polly — dodała, iż teraz zawsze będzie grać w zadowolenie i że wiadomość ta powinna cię ucieszyć! — Ależ naturalnie, ciociu! Cieszę się bardzo, bardzo! Ale... ciocia tak mówi, jakby coś o mojej grze wiedziała? — Tak jest kochanie! Wiem o niej od Nansy i znajduję, że jest to bardzo dobra gra. Chciałabym nawet spróbować jej z tobą! — Ach, Boże... ciociu... kochana... Pollyanna ledwie mówić mogła ze wzruszenia. — Tak zawsze chciałam, żeby ciocia pierwsza wiedziała o tej grze — mówiła, ochłonąwszy nieco — tak zawsze pragnęłam z ciocią, przedewszystkiem z ciocią grać w zadowolenie! — Otóż, dziecino, — rzekła poważnie panna Polly — jeśli nie jestem pierwszą, to w każdym razie będę bardzo gorliwą zwolenniczką twej gry. Wie o niej całe prawie miasto i wszyscy szukają i znajdują pocieszenie w różnych troskach i kłopotach dlatego tylko, że pewna mała dziewczynka nauczyła ich swojej cudownej gry! — Ach, ciociu! — zawołała ze łzami w oczach Pollyanna. — Jest mi teraz tak dobrze, i jeśli nawet nigdy już nie będę mogła chodzić, to cieszę się z tego, że mogłam chodzić przedtem, gdyż inaczej nie nauczyłabym nikogo mojej gry!